Blacklight Bloodlust
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: You cannot think any further than your subconscious will allow…


Title: Blacklight Bloodlust  
Summary: You cannot think any further than your subconscious will allow…  
Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

-

_"Come on, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_Another blast sent the shinigami substitute straight into the hard concrete; bursting a large crater into the rocky exterior like a heavy person's foot through sand. His body ached all over, but he wasn't through yet. Grimmjow had just startled him that was all. Ichigo growled to himself, standing up for the second time after being thrown like a rag doll into anything hard enough to hurt._

_"You bastard!" He snarled, raising himself quickly to throw a counter-getsuga at the dancing hollow. He dodged it easily._

_"'S that all you got?" The Espada drawled lazily. "Yer getting' weaker. Come on! Where's that mask of yours?"_

_The hollow threw his body forward; lashing out with his left fist and connecting with Ichigo's arm as the human barely dodged the blow. He could feel the hollow's breath ghosting past his face as he past the orange-haired teen and hit the ground._

_Zangetsu lashed out with a loud whistle and caught Grimmjow between the shoulder blades. If it had hurt, he had barely shown it. A mild grunt passed through his lips before he threw the blade off of him and turned to face the human._

_He rolled his shoulders carefully, staring at Ichigo with mild interest._

_"Hey, shinigami. Why the hell are you so weak all-of-a-sudden? This ain't fun, y'know."  
Ichigo made a disgusted face and shrugged._

_"I don't know…"_

_"Well fix it. Or maybe… there's something wrong?"_

_Orange hair shook violently as the substitute shinigami rolled his eyes dramatically. The hollow was fucking with him and it was pissing him off royally. Unfortunately, even though the idiot was messing with him, something about his statement rang true. Why was he weaker?_

_He cold have easily beat the hell out of the Sexta Espada, but even with his hollow mask on, he felt… unusual. He couldn't place it. In front of him, the hollow seemed to come to some realization._

_"Hey."_

_Ichigo looked at the idiot in white clothes for a moment before cocking his head to the side in acknowledgement. _

_"What?"_

_"I think I know why."_

_An orange colored eyebrow rose quizzically. If Ichigo himself didn't know, then how the hell could the hollow figure it out? But before he could voice his question, startled mahogany eyes widened when without warning the hollow tackled him to the dirty pavement. _

_The Arrancar's white clothes becoming slightly dirty as the dust settled from the sudden movement. Ichigo's face flushed a nice shade of red as Grimmjow straddled his hips; pinning the shinigami's arms and legs with his own._

_The hollow's grin was animalistic and Ichigo forced back the noise that threatened to spill from his lips. He was NOT afraid. Right? This was definitely something he wasn't expecting…_

_"So. You wanna tell me?"_

_That sarcastic drawl was back, but it seemed a little… huskier. Ichigo looked up to see the Arrancar's eyes were a little darker than he remembered and suddenly his throat went dry._

_"… Tell you what?" he mumbled quietly._

_Grimmjow's laugh echoed throughout the empty street as he looked down at his captured prey._

_"You gonna tell me how long you've wanted to get in my pants?"_

¬*¬

Ichigo awoke with a start; his body sweating and eyes wide. Damnit! He had that dream again… he shook his head, small droplets of sweat flying in different directions.

'This is the third time this week I've had this damn dream.' He thought angrily, gripping his pillow tightly. 'What the hell's going on?'

"I-Ichi-nii?"

Karin. Ichigo took a deep breath and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of night pants that he hadn't realized he kicked off in the night. He opened the door for his little sister and saw the distressed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She frowned lightly and continued to stare at him for a moment.  
"Karin?"

"Oh… I thought… I don't know. I just felt something weird and…" she looked into his eyes for a moment before shaking her head and turning towards her won room. "Sorry. I guess I was imagining things."

Ichigo only nodded to his sister and patted her head before shutting his door and returning to bed. So his reiatsu had flared enough to wake his sister huh? Apparently the dream was affecting him more than he thought.

He groaned. Ever since the fight between his and Grimmjow the second time they met, he'd been having… disturbing thoughts about the hollow. Like what it would feel like to touch his weird-colored hair… or feel those constantly smirking lips on his own.

He knew it was wrong to think like that and that the dreams were probably just built-up sexual tension that as a teenager he should have gotten rid of already. But there was something else… whenever anyone mentioned the Arrancar, or more specifically the Espada, he felt his heart begin to speed up in his chest and his pants became slightly confining.

His thoughts would always travel to the number six Espada then, and he would have to excuse himself to relieve the problem that refused to go away. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Another groan erupted from his dry lips and he leaned back against his bed. He had another erection. Great. He reached his hand down and carefully slid the thin pants off of his heated body; gasping slightly when the soft material brushed over his burning erection.

"Shit it's hot…" he murmured quietly.

His calloused hand wrapped around the base, stroking lightly as he went over the fight in his head one more time. The hollow's muscles rippling under the open vest… his cocky grin as he attacked with animal-like ferociousness… Ichigo moaned as quietly as he could, his cock twitching with pleasure.

Small beads of pre-come dripped down his shaft, making his skin quiver slightly with the cool air that followed. He was already close… Grimmjow's colourful eyes dancing in the back of his mind. The words from his dream danced playfully in his thoughts.

_'You gonna tell me how long you've wanted to get in my pants?'_

Ichigo bit his lip to keep from crying out as he spilled his seed all over his hand, his body jerking forward lightly as he rode his orgasm out. Sweat dripped onto his sheets but he barely noticed. He needed a shower anyway.

¬*¬

So, it came down to this. Ever since that night when Ichigo had masturbated to the thought of the hollow, his mind had hardly ever left the man. And now, he faced him… Ulquiorra trapped inside of another dimension for a few hours and Inoue with Nell hiding behind the shield she had created.

Unfortunately, the shield had been of little help to the two, and Ichigo had ordered her to retreat to the inside of the building while the two fought. Grimmjow didn't care; he only wanted to fight Ichigo again. The rush he got from fighting the human clouding any alliance he had with Aizen Sosuke… for the moment.

Ichigo was never really sure if the hollow was actually on the former-captain's side or not… the man seemed to have his own agenda. But that didn't matter now. He watched with avid fascination as the hollow's chest rose and fell heavily; betraying the fact that he was fighting to his fullest like Ichigo.

"You gonna come at me?" He mocked, his hollow half-mask gleaming in the eerie light. Ichigo found that he wanted to touch it but refrained from moving.

Couldn't he even control himself on the battlefield? He inwardly groaned. This was going to be a long fight. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes before launching himself forward at the shinigami. His fist almost connected with Ichigo's face, but the teen threw up Zangetsu at just the right moment, deflecting the blow and shoving the hollow back.

The cocky grin returned. The Arrancar named Grimmjow threw himself forward again and tore a gaping hole in the front of the shinigami's outfit, causing Ichigo to stagger back painfully. Swirling hollow eyes narrowed again.

"The hell's wrong with you, Kurosaki?" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at he teen. "You aint fighting. You getting weaker or somethin'?"

_''S that all you got? Yer getting' weaker. Come on! Where's that mask of yours?' _

The dream words tore through Ichigo's mind, and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips this time.

His body froze. Brown eyes darted frantically towards the hollow, who only seemed to stare at him oddly for a moment before shifting into another attack stance. The teen inwardly sighed when he realized that Grimmjow wasn't going to pursue what had just happened.

It was much safer if they just continued this fight and got it over with… Zangetsu came up once again as the hollow's bare fists shook the powerful blade. Burning eyes piercing the shinigami's, making the boy look away quickly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The powerful attack ripping a jagged hole the the wall that the hollow had been leaning on seconds before. Two fists connected with the small of Ichigo's back and he choked violently. Again, Grimmjow paused to stare at the man in front of him.

"Tch. You're seriously taking the fun out of this."

Ichigo's eyes quickly connected with his, burning with something the hollow couldn't place. The enraged cry that erupted from he body only confused him further. What the hell was up with this kid?

_'Hey, shinigami. Why the hell are you so weak all-of-a-sudden? This ain't fun, y'know.'_

More words from the dream… Ichigo threw Getsuga Tenshou at the Espada over and over again, feeling his face heat up and the tell-tale signs of an erection in his hakama. 'No… not now…' he cursed his body.

Grimmjow watched the momentary burst of anger, then the falter in the boy's stance. He stopped dodging the sloppy attacks and decided that whatever was going on, it was pissing him off.

With lighting-fast speed, he charged into the substitute shinigami and drove him into the white stone-like material of the palace. He straddled the boy; pinning his arms and legs with his own. Ichigo stayed completely still trough all of this, pure shock and slight fear showing in his eyes. Grimmjow raised a colourful eyebrow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kurosaki? You ain't fighting right at all. What, am I not a challenge anymore?" he growled, but quickly stopped when he heard the barely audible noise that the orange-haired shinigami emitted. "Just what the fuck is wrong with you? You better figure it out!"

_'Or maybe… there's something wrong? Hey… I think I might know why…' _

Ichigo buckled madly against the other, trying fiercely to wrench himself free. He didn't need him finding out… he didn't need the hollow to realize just what exactly Kurosaki Ichigo was thinking about when he saw him. But the Espada refused to move; going as far as leaning down to stop the boy's chest from moving.

That's when it hit him. It should have been obvious… the boy's bulge was pressing into his hip heavily and there was no doubt about what it was. His momentary shock left quickly and was replaced by a strange sort of amusement.

So the human shinigami wanted him, huh? He was lagging with his fighting because of this? Ichigo bit his lip when he saw the devious smirk that formed slowly on the hollow's face. Oh shit… he knew.

"So… you wanna do somethin' dirty with me huh?"

_'You gonna tell me how long you've wanted to get in my pants?'_

He couldn't take it anymore. It was driving him insane. With a speed that Grimmjow didn't know the shinigami possessed, the boy lurched forward and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. The sudden action made the hollow freeze long enough for Ichigo to force his tongue into the others mouth.

He tasted… like raw power… energy… he couldn't get enough of it. But as the shock wore away, the hollow inwardly snorted. So the human thought he was in charge eh? Tch. He grinned into the kiss, and then forced his own tongue into Ichigo's mouth and mapped out the inside with fervor.

Ichigo moaned when the Sexta Espada's rough hands tore away at his outfit, leaving him bared to the hollow as pieces of black and white drifted away. Grimmjow laughed huskily when he noticed the blush creeping its way up the others neck and onto his face. He leaned down, licking the shell of the shinigami's ear.

"Y'know… you're pretty sexy when you blush."

If at all possible, Kurosaki's face seemed to burn even more.

"S-shut up…"

"Heh."

Whoa! When did Grimmjow manage to get a finger inside of him? Ichigo grunted against the intrusion, but kept an eye open to watch the hollow strip himself with his other hand. His ass clenched painfully when a second digit was pushed in.

"Relax or it's gonna fucking hurt."

"Shit… you could've warned me…"

Grimmjow snorted and shrugged. It didn't really matter; the pain would fade quickly enough anyway. And he knew the other could handle it. After all the beatings he got from the hollow, not to mention the others, the kid should be able to handle a small amount of discomfort.

¬*¬

Nell had followed Ichigo's order… for a little while. Nell was scared for Ichigo though. So Nell had left, and came back to make sure Ichigo would be okay. It was strange… the little girl thought as both men seemed to stop fighting and change to something else.

Nell smiled but stayed quiet. She turned around and tip-toed as quiet as she could away from the scene, now convinced that Ichigo was going to be okay and that Ichigo's friend didn't need to worry anymore.

Soon enough, Ichigo was writhing in pleasure under the hollow's ministrations, and Grimmjow found all of it amusing. Ichigo had been prepared enough, he decided. Removing his fingers from the warm body beneath him, he heard the disappointed whimper that escaped the shinigami.

He grinned; bearing his sharp teeth.

"Relax now."

And before Ichigo had time to register what the other meant, Grimmjow thrust up and into the tight heat that was Ichigo Kurosaki; causing the teen to gasp loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Even though Ichigo had never done anything sexual with either a girl or guy, he knew the logistics of it. But the feeling that swept over him was so enormous and unexpected that he had to close his eyes and grip the others shoulders so he wouldn't lose himself in the sensations. Grimmjow himself seemed to be feeling the same thing; his body breaking out in a light sweat and his eyes were glazed. His breath came in short ragged pants and he had barely entered the boy when he started thrusting.

Ichigo bit his lip to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape him. It just felt so good… the Espada on top of him groaned; picking up the pace quickly. It had been forever since he had last done something like this. Ichigo was so fucking hot and tight around him…

"Uh… ahh…!"

Strong battle-hardened hands clamped down in hollow shoulders, pulling Grimmjow down for a bruising kiss. Tongue's battled and danced against each other as the fought for dominance. Ichigo wasn't about to give up this time.

A particularly hard thrust had the human shinigami writhing against the heated body above him, and he gave in to the others dominance. And the Espada wouldn't have it any other way.

Quickly, the thrusting became erratic and harsh; both orgasms nearing. When the hollow hit his prostate dead on, Ichigo cried out loudly. His essence splattering over both of them as his eyes clenched shut. Grimmjow was next to come; growling deeply as he released himself in the tight heat of the human's body.

"Shit, Kurosaki… you're so fucking tight…"

Ichigo's body shivered pleasantly as the words were whispered over the heated skin of his neck. The air around them did little to cool their bodies as the hollow pulled out of him and sat down beside him. Grimmjow seemed completely satisfied, Ichigo noticed.

"So…"

Brown eyes stared upward quizzically.

"What the hell was that, exactly?"

Ichigo shrugged and moved to sit up. He winced and lay back down quickly as a sharp pain shot through his back. The Arrancar's laughter rang out in the minute silence.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You're gonna be limpin' for a while, Kurosaki."

Ichigo glared at the man next to him. If this was how it was going to be, he would force his dominance next time. 'No way am I bottoming again.'


End file.
